Animals
by Editoriales Icha Icha S.A
Summary: "Sucede cada noche, te ataco, te corto o te ahogo y mueres mirándome con tus preciosos ojos verdes mientras te desangras entre mis brazos"
1. Olfato

**Animals**

 **Disclaimer:** El titulo de este fic, he inspiracion fue tomado de la cancion "Animals - Maroon 5", ni la cancion, ni los personajes de Naruto nos pertenecen, solo son usados con meros fines de entretener.

 **Advertencia:** Este fic contiene violencia y situaciones que podrían ser ofensivas o molestas para algunas personas. Si eres una persona muy sensible te recomendamos que no lo leas.

-0-0-0-

"Sucede cada noche, te ataco, te corto o te ahogo y mueres mirándome con tus preciosos ojos verdes mientras te desangras entre mis brazos" _Jace Wayland, Cazadores De Sombras_

 **Capítulo 1**

 _"Olfato"_

Esta nueva misión parece sencilla, eliminar a una joven promesa médica. No me tomara más que solo el tiempo de llegar a Suna; hacía mucho tiempo no tenía una misión en solitario, así que... -Procurare divertirme con esta pequeña presa.- Me dije esbozando una maquiavélica sonrisa digna de cualquier pesadilla, antes de colocarme aquella fría y blanca mascara de porcelana sobre el rostro. Dicho eso encamine mi rumbo hacia Sunagakure.

Llegue a un pequeño oasis justo a la mitad del camino, como no tenía prisa decidí acampar esa noche y así tener tiempo de revisar la información del objetivo con relativa calma, pues nadie en su sano juicio se atrevería a encontrarse conmigo, no después de sentir mi presencia; y es que podría decirse que era algo oscura y abrumadora o eso solían decirme.

Tome el pergamino con la información y comencé a revisar.

- **Nombre** : Haruno S.- Aunque realmente no importaba, lo asesinaría de todos modos, y terminaría por olvidarlo en pocos días.

- **Genero** : Femenino- " _¿Con que una mujer?, ¿Que podría haber hecho como para que la manden asesinar?"-_ pensé mientras seguía leyendo el informe del objetivo, sin detenerme demasiado en los detalles que eran irrelevantes para mi propósito.

- **Estatura** : 1. 65, es algo bajita, será fácil de manejar.-

- **Advertencias**...- realmente ninguna, no me sorprende es solo una médico, al parecer muy inteligente y joven.

- **Edad** : 18, si realmente joven, muy joven, es una lástima, pero no se puede hacer nada al respecto. Bueno, yo no haría nada al respecto.

-¡Que sorpresa! me han incluido fotografía.- Es algo raro normalmente no las incluyen.- Pero mira nada más que atractivo resultó este objetivo.- dije mientras memorizaba su bello rostro, pues sin lugar a dudas su belleza era muy singular.

-Cabello rosa, algo corto, ojos verde jade... Para vivir en Suna su piel parece demasiado clara, definitivamente será una lástima terminar con tan hermosa vida.- comente esbozando una sonrisa debajo de la máscara que portaba. Una chica como está no se veía todos los días, casi pude sentir una pequeña señal de remordimiento... casi.

Como no me gustaría ser descortés con la dama, decidí no hacerla esperar. Levante mi pequeño campamento continuando con mi camino a mitad de la noche con más entusiasmo que antes, ansioso de empezar la cacería.

Me detuve a una distancia prudente de la aldea para preparar mi primer movimiento. Según el informe es una médico especialista en toxicología, por lo que me hice un par de marcas con un senbon ligeramente envenenado, me disfrace como un turista mas y pretendí haber sido mordido por una serpiente en el camino, quedándome cerca de un transitado camino en espera de algún incauto que pudiese "auxiliarme". Con la suerte de mi lado eso no tardo en suceder y pronto me encontraba ya en las puertas de Suna temprano por la mañana, siendo llevado a cuestas por uno de los tantos guardias shinobi, dado a mi estado se saltaron el protocolo de seguridad para darle prioridad a mi salud.

Y así "casi con los pies por delante" es que llegue al concurrido hospital de la aldea, la alarmada recepcionista rápidamente llamó a los camilleros -" _Tan sencillo resultó convencerlos de que estaba lastimado, he aprendido muchas artimañas en este negocio"_ \- Al colocarme en la camilla me examinaron enseguida encontrando la "mordida" de serpiente, escuche que me llevarían a toxicología.

¡Bingo!, el plan estaba en marcha, el veneno comenzó a hacer efecto poniéndome un poco somnoliento, subiendo un poco mi temperatura, pero nada que no pudiera manejar ni que interfiriera con mis planes.

-¡Llamen de urgencia a la Doctora Haruno!- escuché a una de las enfermeras en el pasillo. Mientras esperaban su llegada decidieron canalizarme y ponerme algo de suero simple para mantenerme hidratado a causa de mi alta temperatura. Cuanta consideración.

Un par de minutos después pude percibir una fragancia totalmente embriagadora que se acercaba, la cual rápidamente impregno todo el ambiente y me hizo inhalar profundamente en un vano intento de llenarme los pulmones con el delicioso aroma.

Al parecer inhale tan fuerte que alarme a la doctora. -Este hombre está a punto de sufrir un paro respiratorio.-dijo, lo cual era cierto, pues esa era una de la cualidades del veneno que me suministre, acercándose velozmente a donde yo estaba, intentando ayudarme a respirar con seguros movimientos sobre mi pecho que contrastaban con sus palabras delicadas.

Ahí me di cuenta de que no era tan débil como aparentaba su delgada silueta, pues sus pequeñas manos presionaban firmemente mi pecho una y otra vez.

-Todo estará bien, no te preocupes...- eran las típicas palabras con las cuales los doctores solían calmar a todos sus pacientes. - No temas- me decía con voz segura; que ironía, es ella quien debía temer de mí, quien sería su verdugo.

Al abrir mis ojos pude notar claramente su belleza, su ceño ligeramente fruncido en señal de estar completamente determinada y concentrada en su trabajo, sin duda mi objetivo era hermoso, y será eliminado antes de que se dé cuenta de que es lo que ha pasado.

En lo que ella intentaba mantenerme respirando, las enfermeras, como si fueran cucarachas o algún insecto que se ve expuesto a la luz, iban de un lado a otro buscando frenéticamente un respirador o algo que me mantuviera con vida.

La doctora, sin embargo, no quería perder el tiempo y comenzó a darme resucitación cardio pulmonar. De pronto vi su rostro acercarse al mío y si ella quería salvarme, ¿Quién era yo para impedírselo?, sentí sus manos posicionarse con experiencia sobre mi rostro, una sobre mis fosas nasales y la otra sobre mi mentón manteniendo mi boca abierta, para después recibir de su parte la vida llenando mis pulmones nuevamente.

Sus suaves y carnosos labios sobre los míos, sin poder ni querer resistirme mordí su labio inferior con mis afilados caninos, hiriéndola y haciéndola sangrar un poco sobre mi boca, sin perder tiempo probé el metálico y dulce sabor de su sangre, como si de un elixir se tratara; mientras ella se retiraba para limpiarse la herida argumentando con las enfermeras que solo fue un movimiento involuntario de mi parte.- "Si, claro..."- involuntario sobre todo y que había sido su culpa no haber sostenido con más fuerza mi mentón.

Para ese entonces el veneno comenzaba a perder efecto dejándome respirar libremente de nuevo. Suspiró aliviada al ver que ya no peligraba mi vida, con un paño sobre la parte lastimada de su boca se acercó nuevamente y coloco su mano sobre mi frente, retirándome unos cuantos mechones de mi cabello que se me habían pegado por el sudor.

-Estas fuera de peligro.- me dijo dulcemente -Vaya que muerdes con fuerza, creo que requeriré un par de puntos, pero no te sientas mal por ello, solo fue un pequeño accidente- completó en un tono gentil.

¿Cómo podía cambiar tanto su actitud de un instante a otro?, ahora su rostro mostraba una expresión mucho más suave y gentil.

-Te dejare en observación para ver como evoluciona tu estado de salud, por el momento descansa... eh... ¿Cuál es tu nombre?,- dijo revisando mi expediente- mmm, por lo visto ni tiempo tuviste de registrarte, si no te molesta revisare tus pertenencias para ver si algo está a tu nombre.- Y entonces registró mi mochila encontrando en ella un álbum fotográfico en donde en la portada interna descansaba mi nombre falso. No soy ningún estúpido novato como para dejar que mi objetivo se dé cuenta de mis verdaderas intenciones antes de tiempo.

-Con que Sukea Mitsuki, lindo nombre, y al parecer eres fotógrafo, en fin gusto en conocerte Mitsuki-san, mi nombre es Haruno Sakura.- Escuchar mi nombre aunque falso salir de sus labios, fue como escuchar el canto de una sirena, más me pregunto... ¿Cómo será su voz... en otro tipo de situaciones? o ¿Cómo se escuchara su último grito antes de partir de este mundo guiada por el filo de mi espada?

Ideas como esas inundaban mi mente, como una jauría de lobos ante una presa indefensa. Sin más se retiró de la habitación dejándome al cuidado de las enfermeras, no sin antes darles instrucciones precisas de que antídoto y cuanta cantidad suministrarme.

Un par de horas más tarde, el veneno había sido completamente eliminado de mi sistema, el plan seguía ejecutándose de la manera deseada, cree un clon para que tomara mi lugar en el hospital y salí a la calle a esperar que mi objetivo terminara su turno, usando un henge para tomar la forma de un civil promedio para cuidar de no llamar la atención de los transeúntes. Para cuando la mujer salió del lugar ya había anochecido, lo que me facilitaba tremendamente el poder seguirla, sin necesidad de usar mis habilidades ninja.

Así que me puse en marcha, siguiéndola sin que ella me notara, caminando a una distancia que fuese cómoda, al menos para mí, ya que era una buena oportunidad para verla en movimiento desde otros ángulos; la oscuridad no representa ningún impedimento, mis sentidos están mucho más desarrollados que los de la mayoría, incluyendo a mis compañeros shinobi. Incluso a esta distancia podía seguir oliendo su esencia, la cual me extasiaba en demasía, todavía sentía sus manos sobre mi cara, sus labios sobre los míos, el sabor de su sangre en mi boca, y quería más de ella, mucho más.

Pronto llegamos a lo que supuse seria su departamento. Se encontraba en un sector bastante solitario, se debería tal vez a que era un complejo nuevo y aun no se habían vendido todos los pisos; mejor para mí, nadie la escucharía implorar cuando por fin estuviéramos a solas.

Me coloque en un árbol cerca de la ventana de su habitación, al parecer el hecho de vivir en un quinto piso la hacia pensar que podía dejar las cortinas y ventanas abiertas, aunque también pudiera deberse al hecho del horrendo calor del lugar durante las noches de verano. Fue entonces que la vi entrar y con parsimonia comenzar a desnudarse, quedándose solo en ropa interior, que cabe destacar no era ni mínimamente sexy, pues solo constaba de un par de pantys y sostén blancos de algodón, ¿En que universo paralelo eso era sexy?, tal visión provoco que sonriera con burla.

Encendió la luz del cuarto de baño, se inspecciono minuciosamente la herida que le cause esa misma mañana ante el espejo, su labio se veía algo hinchado y rojizo, no le dio más importancia y termino por desnudarse completamente ajena al hecho de que la observaba. No tenia mucho pecho, desde donde me encontraba calcule que aproximadamente seria una copa b, lo cual era compensado muy bien con ese lindo trasero.

Observe que ella se disponía a tomar una ducha, el vapor rápidamente inundo el cuarto de baño nublando la vista, el ruido de la ducha ahogaba cualquier sonido que pudiera delatarme, dándome la ocasión perfecta para hacer el primer acercamiento a su hogar e invadir un poco su privacidad, quería saber un poco más de ella antes de ponerme a trabajar. Tome la ropa que había dejado en el piso de la habitación; aun se encontraba tibia y me la lleve al rostro para sentir esa calidez y embriagante aroma, después la coloque arreglada sobre la cama y decidí inspeccionar el resto de sus pertenencias.

No había nada que me interesara realmente, solo quería curiosear, de hecho el lugar era bastante simple con algunos objetos para intentar darle calidez al ambiente o eso imaginaba. Tenia pocos muebles y desgastados, un armario al fondo que no dude en abrir para echar un vistazo, ropa en ganchos, la mayoría eran batas blancas; se notaba que estaba comprometida con su carrera, el resto de prendas eran de alguien recatado. Chasque los dientes ante la decepción, tenia la vana esperanza de encontrar algo que valiera la pena ser visto, así que abrí el resto de los cajones encontrando otro tipo de ropa, parecía deportiva: playeras, calcetines y un montón de basura, todo acomodado en un perfecto orden.- _Aburrido..._ \- era la única palabra que me pasaba por la cabeza en ese momento, al menos hasta que me di la vuelta, mirando aquella cama llena de almohadas y cojines, a un lado encontré una bolsa de papel con un logo en letra cursiva estampado, al parecer perteneciente a una tienda de ropa, su contenido me alegro un poco el pensamiento pues contenía una fina lencería y un corto vestido de noche de esos que dejan apreciar hasta la espalda baja y una pequeña nota que decía:

" _¡Feliz Cumpleaños, Frente de Marquesina!_

 _Que lo "disfrutes" con algún galán._

 _Atte. Tu Mejor Y Más Bella Amiga... Ino"_

Vaya, vaya, al parecer la chica tenía una amiga muy ególatra y considerada, pues se preocupaba de la vida intima de su amiga.- Y pensar que no volverá a verla, eso sí que es triste.- mencione negando con la cabeza y soltando un suspiro, como si realmente estuviera afectado.

Escuche como cerraba la regadera, por lo que deje la bolsa donde la encontré, pero me quede con su ropa interior, quizá podría encontrarle un buen uso después o simplemente me la quedaría de recuerdo, eso era lo de menos. Vi como giraba el pomo de la puerta del baño, y me escabullí rápidamente por la ventana por la que había entrado.

No me fui, quería ver como se vestía, lo cual no hizo de inmediato para mi disgusto, pues se quedó mirando la ropa que deje en su cama, cuando ella estaba segura de haberla dejado regada en el suelo. Lucia desconcertada; mirando las prendas como si fueran de otro mundo; hasta diría que asustada, pero negó con la cabeza quitándose la zozobra de encima, se aproximó a la ventana y la cerró junto con las cortinas.

Baje del árbol donde me encontraba escondido y por fin solté la carcajada que estaba reteniendo, viéndome en la necesidad de apagar el sonido con mi mano, si seguía así alguien podría escucharme y el juego se terminaría antes de empezar.

-o-

Angy: Bueno, después de tanto tiempo _cof cof años cof cof_ , les traemos una nueva historia que viene ser completamente lo contrario de Tiro al blanco, sin spoilearles mucho solo les diré que sera un fic oscuro, en el que estamos trabajando arduamente (mas bien Sempai me obliga a escribir 7.7)

Sempai: ¿yoooo? tu me diste la idea! ahora acepta las consecuencias!

Angy: Bueno si, la idea original es mía, pero le pedí a ayuda a Sempai para llevarla a cabo pues tiene algo de experiencia con este tipo de fics, al menos mas que yo.

Sempai: seeee, llevo uno de lo mas encantador!

Angy: que les recomiendo encarecidamente leer si quieren saber a tipo de fic se enfrentaran en un futuro con este, el fic de Sempai se llama: "El Viaje"

Sempai: al anbu le gusta ponerse juguetón, pero nadie lo entiende.

Angy: pues ¿como quiere que lo entiendan si sus compañeros de juegos no viven para contarlo?

Sempai: ¿a que querían que jugaran los anbu? ¿a la matatena?, pero buee, lo que importa es este nuevo proyecto, después habrán fics mas familiares e inocentes.

Angy: En fin esperamos sea de su agrado este fic, al que ya le tenemos un cariño especial y que si se demoro en su salida, es en mucho mi culpa XD, que procrastino demasiado, háganos saber sus opiniones, ideas, traumas que les deje el fic, en forma de reviews. Agradecemos de antemano el tiempo que inviertan leyendo este fic.


	2. Vista

**Advertencia:** Este fic contiene violencia y situaciones que podrían ser ofensivas o molestas para algunas personas. Si eres una persona muy sensible te recomendamos que no lo leas. De ninguna manera las autoras condonan este tipo de actividades.

-0-0-0-

 _"Ver el temor en sus ojos fue algo en extremo excitante y divertido"_

 **Capítulo 2**

 _"Vista"_

De vuelta en el hospital tome mi lugar en la cama, esperando con ansias verla por la mañana. La noche para mi desgracia fue eterna, así que decidí perder un poco de tiempo imaginando la manera mas adecuada de cumplir mi misión. Tenia que acercarme al objetivo, quería divertirme con eso, pero sin alertarla del peligro, además de tenerla cerca, para tener la libertad de hacer lo que me viniera en gana. El solo pensar en ello hacia que sonriera a la oscuridad de la habitación. Habría seguido con mis planes de no ser por los molestos ruidos de las maquinas en el lugar, aunado a los ruidos de los otros pacientes.- Por eso odio tanto los hospitales...- Gruñí con desagrado.

Sin embargo antes de disponerme a dormir algo llamó mi atención, al parecer no era el único paciente que estaba despierto. Me levante con cuidado de mi cama para correr un poco la cortina que separaba y daba algo de privacidad a los enfermos; para encontrarme con un hombre de tal vez mediana edad conectado a un respirador. Me miraba duramente, hasta podría decirse que acusatoriamente. Puse la mejor cara de inocencia que pude, inclusive le sonreí y lo salude con un gesto gentil con la mano, pero el hombre no dejaba de verme con seriedad. Cerré la cortina tras de mi dejándolo solo de nuevo.- _¿Podría ser que...? No_.- detuve mis pensamientos, el comportamiento de ese sujeto no significaba nada. Gire mi rostro para observar la luna.- Amanece pronto... tengo grandes planes para nosotros querida.- musite con entusiasmo.

No recuerdo haberme quedado dormido, en parte me sentía un poco inquieto por mi compañero de habitación lo que me impidió descansar adecuadamente. -Tch, es un fastidio...- me queje por sentirme de esa manera.

La mañana avanzaba con tranquilidad y supongo que con monotonía. Las únicas que habían acudido a la habitación eras las enfermeras. Llevándonos el desayuno y preguntándonos como nos sentíamos. Al demonio con ellas, ¡¿Dónde estaba la doctora, mi doctora?!

Como si una de ellas me leyera el pensamiento, nos dijo que la buena - _en más de un sentido_ \- doctora no tardaría mucho en llegar. Era lo malo de ese tipo de misiones, la espera, esperar el momento indicado para actuar. Eso me hizo recordar una antigua misión que tuve que hacer con mi escuadrón, teníamos que eliminar a un shinobi, un maestro que utilizaba los títeres como arma, el maldito era un genio usándolos, le causó graves heridas a mis camaradas, pero eso no era lo que importaba en ese momento, sino la peculiar frase que le oí decir en mas de una ocasión en la que nos enfrentamos.- ... _No me gusta que me hagan esperar...-_ Que irónico, ahora lo entiendo tan bien.

-Esperar es tan aburrido...- dije al aire.

-Lo sé, por eso no me gusta hacer esperar a mis pacientes más de lo necesario- Me respondió mi objetivo desde el umbral de la habitación en un tono jovial.-¿Cómo se encuentra hoy sr. Mitsuki?- preguntó en rutinaria inspección.

-Mucho mejor...- respondí sincero, pues si me encontraba mucho mejor ahora que la tenia junto a mi -Gracias, por ayudarme ayer...-

-No te preocupes, es mi trabajo pero puedo preguntar ¿Qué fue lo que te sucedió?-

-Ya ve, uno como fotógrafo de la naturaleza suele meterse en muchos problemas, desgraciadamente no es la primera vez que sucede...- respondí rascándome la cabeza para darle un toque de torpeza a mi respuesta.

-Ya veo, le recomiendo entonces no viajar solo. Tuvo suerte que alguien lo encontrara, si no le juro estaría hoy en el forense...- me dijo a modo de reprimenda.

 _"¿Creerías si te dijera que uno de los dos visitara al forense y te aseguro que no seré yo...?"_ pensé con sorna -Lo lamento, tomare en cuenta su consejo la próxima vez.- comente apenado.

Era hora de hacer el primer movimiento para acercarme a ella posteriormente, tome mi cámara de la mesa de noche, le hice unos pequeños ajustes y me la colgué al cuello.

-Disculpe Dra. Haruno pero ¿Me permitiría tomarle una fotografía? Me gustaría tener algún recuerdo de la persona que me salvo la vida.- pregunte con la inocencia plasmada en mi voz.

-Oh... no soy muy fotogénica, seguro que salgo horrenda...- me respondió con modestia al tiempo de que hacia una graciosa mueca con su lengua.

" _Tan bella y aun así modesta... sin duda todo un espécimen..."_ pensé sin duda –Oh... por favor doctora, es usted muy bella, no sea tan dura consigo misma, además esta usted frente a un excelente fotógrafo, algo se podrá hacer...- insistí en mi petición y ella pareció pensarlo antes de responder.

-Mmm... esta bien, pero si salgo mal borrara la foto, ¿Lo promete?- pidió levantando su dedo meñique, que aunque se encontraba al pie de la cama, yo hice lo mismo con el mío.

-Lo prometo...- respondí.

Le agradecí por dejarme fotografiarla y tras ajustar nuevamente el lente de la cámara me dispuse a enfocarla, y justo cuando presione el obturador, para capturar su bello rostro; el odioso paciente de la noche anterior comenzó a hacer ruidos ahogados, supongo que con un tubo a mitad de la tráquea no se puede hablar mucho, atrayendo la atención de mi preciada presa hacia su maltrecho cuerpo, quien pronta acudió a su llamado.

-¿Le sucede algo Sr. Tatsuma?- pregunto preocupada, comenzando a hacerle una inspección completa, a lo que este respondía intentando hacer ruidos y señales hacia mi persona. -No logro comprender que le sucede, pero mandare a hacer unos análisis-

Era claro que trataba de advertirle sobre mi, que era peligroso y que no se acercara. Para mi fortuna ella no comprendía el mensaje; " _Viejo imb_ é _cil... ¿Crees que te saldrás con la tuya?..."_ pensé dedicando una dura mirada en su dirección. No dejaría que me jodiera los planes.

-Quizá haya sido culpa mía, la luz de la cámara pudo molestarle de alguna forma. Se ve que necesita descansar, debe estar muy... delicado de salud.- dije intentando conseguir algo de información con ello.

-No te preocupes, el Sr. Tatsuma es buena persona pero de carácter fuerte. Lleva mucho tiempo aquí internado y es normal que no este del mejor humor.- Me explicaba con una linda sonrisa. -Le pediré a las enfermeras que le hagan los análisis y después le den un calmante, con eso se sentirá mejor.-

-Oh... menos mal doctora, empezaba a sentirme culpable de alguna forma.-

-Bueno tengo que dejarlos para seguir con mi ronda, descanse Sr. Mitsuki y usted Sr. Tatsuma sea amable con su nuevo compañero, en un momento vendrán a revisarlo mas minuciosamente.- Y diciendo esto mi presa se retiro.

-¿Una foto Sr. Tatsuma?- le pregunte sacando la foto sin esperar respuesta, el flash de esta iluminando momentáneamente la habitación. La expresión de terror en su rostro no tenia precio, supongo que entendió que no pasaría de esa noche.

La tarde transcurrió sin sorpresas, enfermeras llegaron a cumplir con el mandato de la doctora, prometiendo los resultados al día siguiente. Le suministraron el sedante y se retiraron, aproveche el momento entonces para seguir a mi objetivo, repitiendo la mecánica de la noche anterior, un clon en la cama y yo frente al ventanal de su apartamento, esta vez con cámara en mano.

No mentía cuando dije que era un buen fotógrafo, es un pasatiempo que siempre he tenido, pero al cual nunca había podido sacarle provecho en mis asignaciones, al menos hasta este momento. Algo mas a mi favor para tomarme con calma la misión.

-Y ese cretino en el hospital piensa que me puede echar a perder la diversión.- me dije con sorna.- Siempre hay entrometidos...- Mencione asintiendo. Tenia un par de ideas listas para erradicar la molestia en cuanto volviera.

-Doctora... ¿Pero que esta haciendo ahora?- me pregunte mientras la observaba.

La chica me saco de mis pensamientos al verla tan alegre, pues bailoteaba al ritmo de una música melosa por su habitación. Había salido de bañarse, pues llevaba una bata y en el cabello una toalla. Esta vez decidí quedarme fuera y sacarle provecho a mi pasatiempo, así no se daría cuenta.

Tome varias imágenes de ella en secuencia, mentiría sino dijera que me gustaba mucho lo que veía, inclusive me sentía relajado, el verla sonreír de esa manera tan espontanea y natural la hacia verse incluso mas hermosa de lo ya era y sin duda mucho mas apetecible. Con el vaivén de su caderas al ritmo de la música me tenia embelesado por decir lo menos. Fue entonces cuando recordé la nota en la bolsa de ropa la noche anterior... ¿Seria que tal vez hoy fuese a celebrar su cumpleaños?

Para mi buena fortuna mi pregunta se vio respondida al instante al verla sacar la ropa de dicha bolsa, no sin antes sonrojarse al ver su contenido, tal vez maldiciendo a su amiga por su descarado regalo, en mi opinión esa chica era una excelente amiga, pues gracias a ella ahora disfruto de una excelente vista de ese cuerpo que ahora se adornaba con el encaje de la lencería, en definitiva había sido una buena idea haber traído la cámara. Un par de fotos mas para mi ahora extensa colección y ya solo restaba esperar.

El ruido de sus tacones me despertó de mi ensoñación, poniéndome rápidamente en alerta. Le seguí hasta el pub, donde su amiga la recibió en la entrada con un efusivo saludo e inspeccionó su persona.

-Vaya! No espere que realmente fueras a usarlo, pero me alegra que lo hayas hecho te apuesto a que hoy no pagas ni un centavo por tus bebidas- le comento su rubia amiga al hacerle un espacio en su lugar de la fila.

-¡Cerda! ¡Es demasiado corto, me he pasado todo el camino bajándome la falda!- se quejó

Después de unos minutos al fin ingresaron al pub. Un henge sencillo y ya estaba dentro del lugar observándola discretamente desde la barra del bar.

-Es una chica hermosa.- escuche al otro lado de la barra.

-Si, lo es...- respondí sin mirar al cantinero.

-¿Y por que no la invita a bailar?- me sugirió

-Tal vez luego, cuando tome suficiente valor...- respondí cansinamente, no es que no tuviera el valor para invitarla a bailar, pero nunca se me ha conocido por mis dotes de bailarín, además de que me era mas productivo contar cuantas bebidas llevaba ya en su haber, llegando al octavo trago decidí actuar pedí un Cosmopolitan para su amiga rubia y un Martini de pera para ella, pedí también fueran llevados a su mesa no sin antes introducirle discretamente un sedante de efecto lento, lo suficiente para noquearla en un par de horas, cuando probablemente ya estaría en su departamento.

-Señoritas el hombre en la barra les invita estos tragos- dijo el camarero señalando hacia mi dirección, repartiendo los tragos como se lo había pedido.

-Oh! Mira es muy atractivo- escuche salir de boca de su rubia amiga, mientras levantaba el trago en forma de agradecimiento.

-Muchas gracias, por favor agradézcale de mi parte...- pidió, aunque ya se notaban los efectos del alcohol en su persona, pues arrastraba un poco las palabras.

-Con gusto señorita...- dijo el camarero mas sin embargo para cuando este se giro en mi dirección, yo ya había desaparecido.

Permanecieron un tiempo mas bailando y riendo, hasta que llego el momento de regresar a sus hogares. Creí que su amiga la acompañaría hasta su departamento, pero al parecer no estaban solas. Un hombre las estaba acompañando tomando de la cintura a la joven rubia. Con la que sin duda tenía sus propios planes para esa noche.

\- Vamos Sakura, te acompañaremos hasta tu casa.- invito su amiga a pesar de la mala cara del acompañante ante la propuesta.

-No te preocupes, puedo irme sola.- declino arrastrando ya evidentemente las palabras.

-Ya es muy tarde como para que andes sola y en tu estado.- insistía su amiga.

-No, no, si se ve que deben tener prisa.- les decía al ver que las manos del tipo empezaban a inquietarse sobre la anatomía de su amiga.

-Pero Sakura...- quiso insistir

-¡Que me voy sola!- replico alzando su puño en lo alto para dar convicción a sus palabras, comenzando su andar y dejando al par atrás.

-¡Que no se te atraviese ningún poste, Frentesota! ¡No necesitas un chipote adornando esa frente que te cargas!- le grito la otra mujer.

En verdad mi objetivo era terco rayando en lo imprudente, si en mi estuviera su seguridad de ningún modo permitiría que anduviera sola a esas alturas de la noche. Y sin embargo, ahí estaba yo su verdugo, cuidándola de que nadie se le acercara, mataría al primero que se atreviera, ella era mía y solo mía, el privilegio estaba en mis manos.

La seguía lo mas cerca que se podía, en ciertos momentos tuve que alejarme un poco pues su monologo amenazaba con sacarme una risa " _¿Quién diría que tal dama tendría semejante vocabulario?_ _Ni siquiera yo utilizo esas palabras"_ pensaba con agrado.

-Pero claro, ahí se ve la amistad, si todo va bien hasta que un pantalón se le cruza enfrente, si parece animal en celo, y ni siquiera me insistió mas en venir conmigo, pero ya vera mañana, ojala que el tipo no sepa coger. O en todo caso... ¡Quien debería estar cogiendo soy yo, que es mi puto cumpleaños!- y así la pequeña doctora se lamentaba y quejaba en voz alta.

-Eso puede arreglarse...- le respondí a una distancia prudente. Semejante oferta y yo atado de manos por el momento.

-¿Pero que mierdas dices Sakura?, No necesitas que la Cerda te acompañe, si tu ya eres todo un adulto echo y derecho, o adulta ¡Mejor dicho!, no vayan a pensar mal los que me escuchen.- pensó por un momento -Buenas noches caballero- por un momento creí que me había visto, hasta que le vi dirigirse al poste de luz a su lado.

-Vaya doctora, en verdad es única.- me dije suspirando con humor.- Si las circunstancias fueran diferentes...-

Después de muchos tropiezos en el camino y saludos a los objetos inanimados de la calle, estábamos a un par de cuadras de llegar al edificio donde vivía. De la nada la doctora redujo su paso hasta detenerse por completo, parecía algo mareada pues con una mano se sostenía de la pared.

-¿Sera que va a vomitar?- dije en un susurro.- Lo que faltaba...-

No paso mucho cuando ella cayo al suelo como peso muerto. No me moví de mi lugar, si me acercaba de forma imprudente podría verme y todo se iría por la borda. Pasaron unos pocos minutos en los que no se movía, así que no tuve mas remedio que acercarme a ella.

-¿No me digas que por tanto alcohol te has matado tu sola?- le dije por lo bajo. La coloque boca arriba para mirarla mejor. Seguía respirando por lo que era buena señal, y para mi sorpresa comenzaba a emitir leves ronquidos. -Hum... bebiste mas de lo que puedes tolerar o quizá haya calculado un poco mal la dosis del sedante... Sino te importa te echare la culpa cariño.-

Otro escenario que no me esperaba y digno de fotografía. En plena madrugada, a media calle estábamos recreando una escena de los cuentos infantiles. Imposible que la dejara ahí tirada como bolsa de basura, sin mas remedio me la lleve cargando en brazos. -Estas babeando mi ropa...- Susurre casi inaudible. -Odio pensar que no podre cobrarte la tintorería, el jodido colmo.-

Llevarla a su departamento no fue muy complicado, lo complicado fue hallar las llaves en en el agujero negro que lleva por bolsa, a veces me pregunto si estas cosas no tienen algún jutsu espacio-tiempo, ¡No es normal que quepan tantas cosas en una cosa tan diminuta!

Al fin dentro de su apartamento la deposite en la cama, no diría que con delicadeza pero tampoco la arroje como un costal.

Tal vez seria la luz de la luna que se colaba por la ventana, la que le daba ese aspecto tan especial a su piel, haciéndola ver tan frágil y delicada; con lo facil que seria acabar con ella justo aquí y ahora, pero no seria divertido; aun quiero jugar con ella, trastornarla un poco. Y como soy un caballero no dejare que la damita duerma incomoda con esos artefactos de tortura que suelen llamar tacones, se lo retire suavemente, dejando ver sus pequeños y delicados pies, sin duda esta imagen era digna de perpetuarse en una fotografía, sin perder el tiempo enfoque mi cámara y comencé mi sesión fotográfica privada, colocándola en cualquier pose que pudiese imaginar, pronto las poses fueron insuficientes y la ropa le sobraba, así fue descartado el vestido, al que luego le siguieron el resto de sus prendas.

Las fotografías no hacían justicia a su belleza, fue entonces que descubrí mi sharingan. Quería grabarla a fuego en mi memoria, sin perder ni un solo detalle de su anatomía, sus delicadas curvas, su nívea piel, sus labios entreabiertos, sus facciones relajadas, el cabello revuelto que caía descuidadamente sobre su rostro.

Me posicione sobre ella sin tocarla, me resultaba casi imposible hacerla mía, pero aun no era el momento, no de esa manera; tendría que conformarme con lo que veía, pero eso no significaba que no pudiese llenarme de su aroma hasta hartarme ¿Cómo era posible que oliera tan jodidamente bien? Me acerque al pulso latente de su cuello olfateándolo casi con ansiedad, para luego proseguir sobre la línea de su clavícula, para continuar mi obsceno camino sobre sus pechos coronados con sus erectos pezones, tal vez por el frescor de la noche o tal vez respondiendo inconscientemente a mi presencia, el aroma era tan embriagador y la vista tan hipnotizante.

Mi nariz me guio luego a su plano vientre que se veía tan suave a la vista, tan tentador. Seguí mi recorrido hasta llegar a su sexo, que se pintaba suculento a mi paladar; a estas alturas estaba seguro que esto era una tortura, tenerla a mi merced y no poder hacer nada. Estaba seguro que si me quedaba un par de segundos mas en esa parte de su cuerpo, no seria capaz de resistirme. A regañadientes continúe con sus largas piernas, delineando la curvatura de sus carnosos muslos hasta sus delicados pies.

El tiempo apremiaba, y el efecto de la droga no duraría para siempre, tal vez unos 20 minutos mas si tenia suerte. De mala gana me levante para darme cuenta que antes de regresar tendría que tomar una ducha helada obligatoria o mis pantalones parecerían carpa de circo ambulante.

-¿No te importa que tome un baño antes de irme verdad?- le pregunte como si me fuera a responder.- Tomare tu silencio como un no.- Antes de ir hacia el baño, la acomode debajo de las cobijas.

Después de un baño con agua helada, el cual fue frustrante por cierto, salí directo con rumbo al hospital. Debía apurarme el amanecer no estaba muy lejos y tenía cerciorarme de algunas coas.

Al llegar entre por la misma ventana de la habitación, encontrándome con mi clon, el cual estaba parado enfrente de la cama de mi compañero de cuarto.

-¿El trabajo esta hecho?- indague.

-Casi esta terminado, un par de minutos y el buen señor Tatsuma no será un obstáculo para la misión.- respondió el clon. En la cama pude ver al tipo intentando luchar, con movimientos cada vez mas débiles. Le ordene a mi clon que le suministrara un suero que todos los anbu portábamos, era como una póliza de seguro, ninguno de nosotros debíamos ser capturados con vida bajo ninguna circunstancia, y para tales fines había que consumir dicha sustancia.

-Tienes la ropa mojada.- apunto mi clon con un movimiento de cabeza.

-Nah...¿En serio?...- solté sarcástico, ganándome una dura mirada de mi mismo -No tuve alternativa, es incomodo caminar con una jodida erección por media aldea.- continúe mi respuesta.

-Idiota, tu jugando y yo aquí trabajando con un viejo moribundo.- me reclamó.

-Lo que estaba haciendo también era trabajo.- aclaré con parsimonia.

-La próxima vez, asígname a mi ese tipo de trabajo.- me demandó mi copia.- Espero que al menos haya valido la pena.-

-No llegue tan lejos, todavía no es tiempo.-

-Cuanta decepción, creí que habíamos follado en algún lago o bañera del lugar, y resulta que fue un solo de manos...- me recriminaba con burla mi propia creación.

-Cierra la boca, y termina tu trabajo.- le ordene.

-El trabajo esta hecho.- Ambos miramos al hombre de la cama el cual estaba inerte.- Ahora me retiro, "jefe".- y desapareció del lugar.

-Imbécil...- murmure en parte para mi clon en parte para mi ex compañero de habitación. -Habrías vivido mas tiempo si te hubieras quedado al margen.-

Aproveche entonces para cambiarme, no podía meterme mojado a la cama, así que tome una de las batas hospitalarias y deje mi ropa húmeda bajo el colchón, fuera de la vista de algún curioso.

La noche fue por demás productiva, y me dedique a revivir una y otra vez el recuerdo de su cuerpo, preguntándome.

 _"Si así de bella era la vista ¿Cómo seria probarla?..."_

-O-

Sempai: Gente! Esta vez no nos tardamos en actualizar! Se nota que es semana santa! Si esto no es motivo para creer en los milagros, no se que pueda ser!

Recuerden que el fic es de temática oscura, y el humor que tendrá no será inocente, sino negro! Y que todas las acciones de este anbu deben de quedarse aquí en la ficción!

Angy: Exacto, como expresa Sempai y como yo lo puse en la advertencia allá arriba, de ninguna manera condonamos estos actos, ni tampoco buscamos ofender a nadie con este fic, es meramente ficción y esperamos así se quede.

Espero les alegre que hallamos podido actualizar en estas vacaciones y de ser así nos lo hagan saber con un review, nos gusta mucho saber sus opiniones y sugerencias hacia el fic, serán muy apreciadas.

Y que no es el fin del mundo, por que hayamos actualizado n.n, si pusieron ofrendas o vendieron sus almas para ver este segundo capi, bueno pueden estar seguros de que funciono, así que empiecen a vender sus almas para el siguiente cap! Ò.Ó... ok no XD.

Sempai: si ese fue el caso, hombre! Pidan que me saque la lotería!

Angy: Ni si quiera compras boletos de lotería Sempai... ¿como quieres ganártela? ¬¬

Sempai: Con mucha fe y ganas! Tantas como las del anbu a la... mejor hasta ahí XD

Angy: bueno que no hemos salido del tema, esperamos hayan disfrutado la lectura... y dejen review! n.n

Sempai: Eso mero, y nos estamos leyendo en el siguiente capi n/.

Angy: Sayo!

Sempai: Nara!


End file.
